


the yann dilemma

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [16]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Disputes, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Overprotective, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, eliott is super jealous for literally no fucking reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: anonymous: I’m a sucker for jealous eliott. So let’s say at this point lucas has already told eliott about his old crush on yann. And eliott sees those insta posts today, the one where yann has his hands on lucas waist. Lucas calls him to say goodnight as they’re spending the night apart but he knows something is off. And eliott eventually admits he’s jealous. Lucas reassures him and they say goodnight. Half an hour later the doorbell rings. Eliott opens and his boy is standing there looking for cuddles.anonymous: Hello unmecchelou! You need a prompt? Where lucas tells eliott of his old crush on yann and he gets jealous? Especially when he sees those recent insta posts with the guys hanging out so much and that one post where yann had his hands on lucas waist or chest or something? Or eliott is jealous of chloe, who still talks to lucas now and then because she’s with yann. Gosh eliotts open hatred of chloe was one of the funniest things in season 3!!! Thank you!





	the yann dilemma

Lucas was curled up beside him on the couch, squished together tightly, as some television show that Lucas picked played on the screen in front of them. Eliott’s arm dangled around Lucas’s shoulder as the bright screen flashed images of a mindless crime scene while a dull narrator explained how a woman’s house was broken into. Lucas’s eyes were fixated on the screen - soaking up every bit of information that the narrator had to offer.

Eliott’s eyes, on the other hand, were fixated on Lucas. He looked at how pale his skin was today and wondered if he’d eaten recently. He looked at the mole on his neck and contemplated leaning forward to kiss it. He looked at his hair, now a little tamed from having been trimmed ever so slightly, and decided to run his hands through it.

“You’re missing it!” Lucas hissed as he pointed at the screen. Eliott felt his cheeks flush at having been caught as he cracked into a small grin.

He tucked a strand of hair behind Lucas’s ear, and he felt Lucas lean into his touch. “I’m not missing much.”

“They just-” He went to pause the show before rolling his eyes and returning Eliott’s gaze. “They just explained why the guy broke into her house!”

“But it was probably a bad reason.”

“You don’t know that! You weren’t watching!”

Eliott pouted his bottom lip before defending his stance. “I don’t have to see it to know it was a bad reason. Tell me, is there ever really a good reason to break into someone’s house?”

Lucas huffed and hit him lightly on the shoulder before un-pausing the television show and giving it his full attention once more.

“Just try to pay attention, for me?”

“But the view is right in front of me.” Lucas gave him a soft look - one that said:  _that was simultaneously the best and worst thing I’ve ever heard_ \- before leaning forward and asking for a kiss. Eliott gladly delivered.

“You know, Yann would have watched this with me with no complaining.” Lucas said in a matter-of-factly tone. Eliott scoffed but couldn’t help smiling a little at hearing Lucas talk about his friends.

“Next time get Yann to watch it with you then.” Eliott added and Lucas lightly hit him on the shoulder again, but Eliott caught his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. Lucas didn’t try to get his hand back - he simply let the two of them stay lazily connected, fingers twiddling and intertwining with one another’s until neither of them could tell who’s hand was who’s anymore.

“Maybe I  _will_ get Yann to watch it with me.”

Another kiss on his knuckles. “You’re going to leave me for Yann now, aren’t you?”

Lucas laughed, a genuine hearty one that lit his entire face up. “As if! My days of liking Yann are over. Long gone, baby.” Lucas looked up at him and tilted his chin upwards as though he were proud of himself, but Eliott couldn’t cup his cheek and tell him how beautiful he looked in that moment. He couldn’t lean forward and place a light kiss on Lucas’s nose. He couldn’t do anything.

A million questions were swirling around in his head.

_My Lucas liked Yann? How long ago had this been? How long did you like him? Does he know you liked him?_

He felt as though he’d taken an ice bath. Eliott had always been vaguely insecure throughout their relationship - perpetually afraid that Lucas would grow to resent him, or that he’d hurt Lucas one day and then Lucas would never look at him the same way, or that they would grow apart - but never had he been insecure due to another person. It almost sounded silly. Anyone who has ever been in a room with them for at least 30 seconds would know that they only have eyes for each other - and yet something was beginning to scratch away at Eliott’s mind.

“Baby, are you paying attention?” Lucas’s voice snapped him out of his self-induced spiral, and so he nodded despite not having truly processed the question he’d been asked. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head. He had no right to be mad at the thought of Lucas liking other people before they met. Eliott had liked people - he had dated, he had sex, he had done so many things that he now would only want to do with Lucas. It’s only natural, and so he tried to convince himself of that for the rest of the night.

-

They were in bed now and things weren’t getting much quieter in Eliott’s head. Lucas had his back against Eliott’s chest, holding onto Eliott’s arm tightly. His other arm was being used as a pillow, and even though it was now beginning to go a bit numb, he didn’t dare move it.

His mind was wandering. He wondered about Lucas liking Yann and how much Lucas had liked him, when he had liked him, and for how long? Did he like him in a playful crush sort of manner? Was it purely sexual? All questions that he didn’t want the answers to.

“You’re not sleeping.” Lucas’s voice was heavy and laced with fatigue, and it warmed Eliott’s heart to hear his sleepy boy worrying about him. He placed a kiss on Lucas’s shoulder.

“I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

He didn’t want to tell Lucas, but his mouth was already forming the words before the rest of him could catch up.

“You liking Yann.” Lucas shifted in his grasp, finally freeing Eliott’s now numb arm, and made it so that they were now properly facing each other.

“I  _liked_ him. Past tense.” Lucas was toying with the hem of his shirt, and Eliott would have found it to be endearing if he weren’t frustrated by the idea of Lucas having once wanted this with another person.

 _It’s not fair to judge him for that_ , he told himself - although it felt like speaking to a brick wall.

“You hang out with him all the time…”

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. He’s my best friend.”

And now Eliott couldn’t help but get a little annoyed at Lucas’s nonchalant demeanor. He removed Lucas’s hands from his shirt and sat up on the bed. Lucas quickly followed him. Their knees bumped uncomfortably as Eliott folded his arms across his chest.

“I don’t get why you’re mad.”

Eliott huffed a little louder than he intended. “You didn’t even tell me that you liked Yann. You’re together every second of every day and you never thought to tell me that you once had feelings for him?”

“Is this a fucking joke?” Lucas’s eyes were wide with both confusion and betrayal. The pit of Eliott’s stomach began to twist at the sight in front of him. Deep down, he wanted to stop. He wanted to tell Lucas that it was no big deal and that he knows how much they love each other - but he couldn’t do it. He turned the volume up on his voice.

“Does it sound like a joke to you, Lucas?”

Lucas puffed out his cheeks before running a rough hand through his hair. “You can’t get mad at me for that! Are you serious? I liked him so long ago. It barely even counts!”

“I just wish you would have told me! You’re always together! You don’t see how that might change things for me?” And now his arms were flailing around in order to emphasize his point. He hated it. He wanted nothing more than to ease himself down into a comfortable spot and stay there until his heart rate evened out. That didn’t happen, however, and so he let the argument continue.

Lucas looked as though he’d been shot. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were brimming over with tears. “How exactly does this  _change_ things for you, Eliott? Tell me! You think I’m gonna fuck Yann behind your back? Is that it?”

“Fuck you, Lucas.”

“No, fuck you Eliott!” Lucas was full-on screaming now. Eliott’s jaw clenched and his knuckles began to turn white, but he said nothing. “I’ve done nothing but be a good boyfriend and you come and get jealous over  _this_ bullshit? Over me liking Yann more than a year ago? That’s not fucking fair.” Lucas was crying now, and so Eliott reached out and put his hand over Lucas’s. Lucas didn’t ease into the touch but he didn’t move either - Eliott considered it to be a win.

Soon the boy was in his arms again. Eliott was rubbing small circles into his back and pressing kisses into his hair.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Lucas’s voice was quiet, and it broke Eliott’s heart because he shouldn’t be the one apologizing. He shouldn’t be the one crying and left feeling guilty, and yet that’s exactly how the night had been playing out.

“Don’t apologize, sweetie.” He took Lucas’s face into his hands and peppered kisses all over his face -  over every centimeter of skin he could get to. “I don’t know why I felt like that today. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you and Yann. Today’s just been…”

Lucas nodded - always keenly aware of Eliott’s emotions even when Eliott struggled to find the words himself. “Let’s get today over with then, yeah?”

Eliott nodded and they quickly tucked themselves back under the covers. This time, Lucas laid his head down near Eliott’s chest and cozied himself up by his side. Eliott brought his arm down and around and squeezed him in even further - breathing in Lucas’s scent.

-

No more than an hour later and they had finally begun drifting off to sleep when Eliott couldn’t help but speak up one more time.

“So… what exactly did you like about Yann?”

He could feel Lucas exhale and wriggle a little, and so he tightened his hold.

“I thought we were done with this.”

“We  _are_! I’m just genuinely curious.”

Lucas cleared his throat. “Okay… well, he’s just a good friend, you know? I mean, he’s always been such a good guy. He’s been there for me when I had no one else.” Eliott could feel that Lucas was a little tense beside him, and so he ran his arm up and down Lucas’s back. “I think I needed that, so I started liking him. I wanted someone who was nice and Yann was that.”

Eliott hummed. “I’m glad he’s in your life.”

“I am too,” Lucas was relaxed beside him, and he could see the beginnings of a smile beginning to form on Lucas’s face. “Plus he’s really hot, so there’s that.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
